Years Later
by L. B. Frost
Summary: Now in college, Jamie gets a very welcome, and heated, visit from an old friend. ( Contains nudity, sex acts, and graphic descriptions of the male anatomy. Reader has been warned. )
1. Chapter 1

He stood outside the dorm window, looking in, a smile on his lips: Jamie couldn't see him, of course, as he worked at his computer on yet another term paper, but Jack didn't mind, as long as he could see him, know he was still ok.

In the years after Pitch's defeat, Jack had kept up with Jamie, knowing that, slowly, but explicably, he was developing feelings for him, his icy heart warm at the very thought of seeing his smile.

He didn't know if Jamie could still see him, after all the passed years, but he still came by...

he still watched.

He sighed, smiling, watching Jamie's long finger tap out another sentence on the keyboard, his hair falling in his eyes.

He wanted to go in... but.. he couldn't ever...

He didn't want Jamie to know... about his feelings...

He didn't want to be rejected...

He sighed again, as Jamie stretched, switching off his computer.

He stood, stretching again, and Jack stared at the line of hair on his belly his shirt revealed, riding up on his thin frame.

" Oh... well..." He whispered, smiling, heat in his cheeks, as Jamie headed to the bathroom.

Jack waited, trying to work up the courage to speak, or move...anything but watch Jamie's reflection in the mirror on the closet door.


	2. Chapter 2

Shaking, Jack slowly eased open the window, slipping quietly into the room, listening to the water run in the next room, mesmorized by the reflection of Jamie in the mirror: there was no curtain, so Jack saw everything: the flatness of Jamie's belly, the muscles running up his thin arms, the hair on his thin legs...

And... between them...

Jack blushed, pressing a hand against his crotch, as Jamie washed his hair, singing some song about frozen hearts or whatever.

Jack crouched there, watching, until Jamie switched off the shower, stepping out to give him a full view of his dangling scrotom and long penis.

Before Jack could move, Jamie came striding in, drying his hair with a towel.

" Uhmm. hi, Jack. " Jamie said, grinning at him, not really bothering to cover up. " Long time. "

" Yeah..uhm...hi, Jamie. "

Jamie walked past him to the closet, and Jack watched, heat flooding the veins in his crotch and cheeks, as Jamie bent over, grabbing a pair of briefs off the floor.

" So... just stopping by to say hey?"

" Yeah...storm coming..."

" Yeah, busy times for ya, huh?"

Jamie flopped onto the bed, laying out across it: Jack tried not to stare at the light dusting of hair curling across his nipples, or at the rather large bulge in his briefs.

" Well.. uhmm... .gotta be going, I guess..."

" Jack?"

Jack turned, blushing again. " Yes?"

Jamie sat up, and smirked. " Either take a picture, or quit staring at my balls and come and get in bed."

Jack feinged shock, stepping back, his sweater barely covering the bulge tenting out his leggings.

" What? Jamie..no...I..."

Jamie smiled, and stood up, standing in front of Jack, his body giving off heat from the shower, dropletts running down his chest and belly.

" It's ok..." He said in a hushed voice, taking Jack's hand. He put it on his chest, and Jack slowly trailed it down, following the thin line of hair down the center of his abs, and under the waistband of the briefs. Jamie sighed, closing his eyes. Jack gently squeezed, and Jamie moaned at his touch, his fingers icy on the heat of his body.

" Jack..." He whispered, as Jack's fingers touched and cupped, sliding along his penis with a feather light touch, his own breath coming in deep hitches.

" Jamie...it's so...big..."

Jamie laughed softly. " I'ts just average, but thank you, Jack."

He slid his hand under Jack's sweater, touching his belly lightly, enjoying the icy tinge to his skin.

" Let's... got to the bed..." Jack said, panting at Jamie's touch.

" Yes... let's.."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack shivered, as Jamie laid next to him on the bed, gently trailing his fingers in circular patterns across his belly, not minding the icy coolness of his skin.

" You're beautiful..." He muttered, his voice husky, as he leaned down and gently kissed Jack's navel, making him gasp as the warmth of his lips touched his skin.

Jamie's fingers trailed up under the sweater, along the planes of Jack's pale chest, gently taking a light pink nipple between his fingers and twisting, making Jack moan, his hips arching off the bed.

Jamie grinned, and did it again, Jack apnting harshly.

" Jamie...stop..."

Jamie slid onto Jack, and grinned down at him, then leaned in and kissed him, ignoring the light frost that formed on his lips as his skin touched Jack's, gently coaxing Jack's tongue into his own mouth.

Panting, he broke the kiss, a line of icy saliva trailing between them, Jack's cheeks flushed.

" Jack..." Jamie panted, reaching down to the buckles of Jack's leggings, his finger's quickly undoing them to free Jack's member, erect and ready, cold to the touch.

He took both of their shaft's in his hands, rubbing his warmth to Jack's cold, panting at the unusual but wonderful sensation, Jack panting at the heat and warmth, the friciton making him ooze pre cum from the white forskin capping his member.

" Jack... oh..." Jamie moaned, moving his hand faster, almost, but not quite ready.

" Jamie...no... stop... not there.." Jack panted, moving underneath him.

He moved his hips upwards, shimying out of his leggings, his skin white and cool on Jamie's, still warm from the shower.

A light rose from Jamie's legs as he pressed to Jack, warmth to cold, member to member, sack to sack, moving gently against him.

" Jamie... " Jack panted, spreading his legs wider to let him get a better stance, the cold center between his white buttocks pressing to Jamie.

Jamie gently moved, the head of his shaft rubbing against the soft, icy bud of Jack's entrance, making him moan.

" Oh...Jamie..." He panted, gently spreading his legs wider, pulling Jamie to him.

" I've...never done this before. " He admited, panting.

Jamie carresed his cheek, and kissed him on the nose. " It'll be ok, Frosty. "

He gently pushed, the head sliding into Jack, making him wince. " Ungh.."

" Are you ok?" Jamie asked, concerned.

" Just... one second..."

Jamie waited, and flet Jack loosen, as he relaxed to the intrusion.

" Go... go on..."

Jamie kissed Jack again, and pushed, sliding in, feeling Jack's coldness take him in.

He waited, panting, Jack's hard member rubbing his stomach, then began to move, thrusting gently but firmly, feeling the muscles contract and release around his shaft.

" Ahhh... Jamie... oh god..." Jack panted, clutching Jamie to him, trying to match his thrusts with his hips, his breath raspy.

Jamie thrusted harder, feeling Jack relax utterly, panting as he neared his orgasm, sweat rolling down his back as Jack's icy hands clutched him.

Near the end, he pulled out of Jack's hold, and pushed his creamy white legs together and up, sliding into him hard.

" Jamie...ah god...I'm gonna...I'm gonna..."

Smirking, Jamie reached around the teen's leg, and gripped his hard penis, pulling on it in matched strokes with his thrusts, panting hard.

" Ja.. ja...ahhhh!" Jack cried out, thrusting up, thick, cold luquid squirting from his member onto his face and sweater, Jamie's own hot release pouring into him as he cried out, thrusting hard.

Jamie pulled out, his semen trickling from Jack slowly... as well as a small amount of blood.

" I hurt you." He said, looking away.

Jack reached up and touched his cheek, frost gently forming. " I don't regret it. "

Jamie leaned in and kissed Jack again, licking his cold ejaculate from his cheek. " Cold... like snow."

Jack smirked, arching his hips to lay out, spread eageled, his penis limp in a tangle of white hair. " What did you expect?"

Jamie looked down again. " Are you sure you're ok?"

" Kiddo... 300 fucking years is too long to be a goddamn virgin. Had to happen sometime."

Against better judgement, Jamie laughed.

" We should clean up..." He said, his voice trailing off.

They were messy: semen was splashed across Jack's sweater and face, as well as Jamie's thigh's. his hot release still oozing from Jack.

" Let's got get a shower, snowflake. " Jack said, getting to his feet.

Watching Jack's skinny buttocks as he walked away, shucking off his sweater, Jamie felt his member stir again.

Jack looked back: " Coming?"

" Be right there. "


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie walked into the bathroom shyly, still not truly at ease with his feelings.

Jack stood under the hot spray of the water, his back to him, gently soaping his chest.

Jamie got in behind him, and kissed his neck, making Jack moan gently.

" Jack...?" Jamie whispered, pressing to Jack despite his coldness, steam rising from him as the heat of the shower rolled off his flesh.

" Yes..?" Jack said, his voice deep as Jamie's hands trailed over his body, tweaking, touching, carressing...

" I think.. I think I love you."

Jack turned, kissing Jamie in the heat of the shower, his lips cool and icy, but unbelievably soft.

" I think I love you too, kiddo." He whispered.

They kissed, standing under the showers spray even as it turned cold, ignoring everything but each other, hands clasped together as their bodies met, ice cold to warm, skin to skin...


	5. Chapter 5

They left when the heat wore out, and fell, a laughing tangle of legs and arms still damp from the shower, to the bed, smooth flesh to hairy, Jack's thin legs intwined with Jamie's, their bodies almost as one as the rolled through the sheets, kissing deeply, passionatly, madly...

Jamie's hands explored Jack's body, touching every inch of him, carressing, making it his.

Jack's hands ran up Jamie's thighs, the coarse hairs tickling his palms, his own legs mostly smooth except for light, downy hairs near the calves.

Jamie panted, as Jack's chilled hand encircled his penis, gripping it gently as he kissed Jamie's neck, his cool lips leaving a touch of frost on his warm skin.

Jack moved down the hard length of Jamie's body, kissing down his chest and abs, frost trailing along behind him only to melt on the sweaty, hot surface of his skin.

Jamie gasped, arching into Jack, as his cool lips closed around him, his mouth icy cool and wet all at once.

Jack moved gently, going slow, taking time to stroke and kiss the hot shaft as he went, in no hurry to end this all to brief act of utter love.

Jamie gasped harshly, closing his eyes at the sensation of Jack's touch on him, wanting more.

He shuddered, as his release splurted with some force into Jack's cool mouth, each movement met with no resistence from Jack, as his orgasm went on.

He finally relaxed, spent, Jack licking the last drops from the oozing slit on his penis's thick head delicately, his tongue surprisingly mild.

" That was...that was wonderful." He panted, as Jack lay next to him, a satisfied look on his face, still licking a few rouge drops of cum from his chin.

Jamie began to move over onto Jack, but he shied away.

" No... it's ok..."

" Jack... look at me.."

Jack glanced over at Jamie, shy and afraid, though he wasn't intirely sure why.

" I'd never hurt you... let me love you... please..."

His eyes were warm, and Jack felt his icy heart throb to an inner beat that knew no bounds.

" I...I love you.. Jamie..." He whispered, as Jamie's head lowered to his erect penis's girth, warm lips sliding on it.

He gasped, arching, comnig at once in a cold wave, Jamie swallowing every drop as Jack's pleasure reached cresonda.

After, he lay back ,cheeks red. " S..sorry."

" For what?"

" It was... fast... I was..."

Jamie silenced him with a kiss, pressing to him with a low moan, Jack's coolness wonderful on his hot skin.

" Don't...it's fine... I love you..."

" I love you too."

It was enough. Nothing more needed to be said, as they dozed in each others arms, happy and fullfilled.

In the morning, Jack rose early, and kissed Jamie's cheek, leaving an icy mark.

He dressed in the half light of dawn, smiling as Jamie slept on, stubble darkening his chin and lower jaw.

He'd come back: he really did love Jamie. He honestly, truly, wonderfully did.

" Sleep tight, snowflake." He whispered, as he took off on a light cross breeze, the sun of the new day shining like a thousand fires.

It was enough, after all.


End file.
